Fallon
Fallon is one of the heroines of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, ''voiced by Deborah Allison. A member of the Jewel Riders, Fallon is a tough and graceful young woman warrior. Often described as a tomboy, Fallon is an athletic and skilled outdoorsperson nature-lover. She is a known no-nonsense, sassy scout expert with a soft heart, especially for her best friend and ride, the unicorn Moondance. The two are bonded with the Moon Stone, an Enchanted Jewel with power of the Moon to create illusions. Fallon is a daughter of Alfred and Winerva who has trained from a very early age. She is a particularily good friend of Tamara and is also a honorific member of the Pack. Description Physical attributes * Age: 16 * Height: 5' 5" * Hair: Raven black, with purple highlights, straight, worn long * Eyes: Deep sea green * Skin: Olive/cocoa Personality in Queen Anya's dress)]] Fallon is an extraordinarily resilient, optimistic and beautiful young lady. Nothing seems to get her down. She is always involved in some activity, whether it is running and training with the Pack, adventuring with her partners Gwenevere and Tamara, or studying science and archeology. With what seems like never ending energy, Fallon constantly pushes herself to excel, especially if it involves competitive activities with boys. Despite her good looks, Fallon is somewhat of a tomboy and takes the attitude that anything boys can do, she can do as well or better. She loves to challenge herself, as well as to encourage her friends to always do their best. Trying is what is important. Although Fallon is very focused and precise, she has very little patience. She could have been a great artisan and craftsperson like her parents, but she gets too excited by the moment. She tends to be compulsive and jumps into situations without examining the possibilities. She is well liked by the other youngsters and most prefer to be on her good side (they are well aware of her boxing proficiency). She gets along very well with Tamara and the babies and is usually assigned to transport them on the Crystal Coach during Fallon's many travels and assignments for Queen Anya. Abilities Fallon prides herself on her physical agility. She is a natural athlete who has ridden since the age of 2 and has developed incredible skills and talents as a champion rider. Fallon is the first girl to be accepted as a member of the Pack, the elite knights that protect the Crystal Palace. Fallon has earned the respect of the male riders by training hard and taking her responsibilities very seriously. The boys in the Pack respect Fallon and her fantastic unicorn Moondance as equals and comrades. Fallon is an especially daring rider, impressing everyone with her trick riding maneuvers and racing skills. Few riders are bold enough to go up against Fallon and Moondance at the Craft Fair races. Well paired with the incredible unicorn, they are both agile and lithe. Fallon and her powerful friend are pure joy to watch as they bound, leap, and practically fly, racing through the forests. ]] Fallon has a warrior's instinct for split-second timing and is proficient in self defense and survival skills. She knows the forests like the back of her hand and has strong skills in tracking and scouting. She has a deep appreciation of nature and great respect for the natural balance of the forests. Fallon is also an excellent student. She absorbs knowledge like a sponge and especially likes science and archeology. Jewel power Fallon and Moondance share the Enchanted Jewel known as the Moon Stone, giving them the power of illusion. These illusory powers are helpful at low levels in evading dangerous predators as well as helping defenseless prey. At higher levels, Fallon and Moondance can project holographic images which virtually look real. Like the Forest Stones used by the Pack, the Moon Stone also sharpens the pair's senses, putting them in perfect sync with nature. Expanded senses including better sight, increased smell, and super sharp hearing, helps reveal to them things that would normally be hidden. These powers increase their already superb abilities as scouts and trackers. Fallon's powers are stronger at night when the Moon is shining bright. By working together, Fallon and Gwen can help each other increase both their powers. They work best together at the "magic hour," just before sunset and just before sunrise, when the powers of the Sun and Moon are equal. Background Fallon was born in the Great Forests near Kingstown. From an early age, Fallon had a natural propensity for nature. She has always felt at home in theforests, reveling in the majestic wonder of the great trees. ]] The relationship between Fallon and her parents Alfred and Winerva is strained. Fallon's father wanted a son he never had. Fallon's mother always wanted Fallon to exploit her artistic skills and talents. But Fallon always had her own ideas on what she wanted to do. Her parents had no idea of how to handle such a rebellious and strong willed child. Fallon always had great aspirations of a higher education and a burning desire to have an animal as a life long friend. Her dreams came true the instant she saw Moondance and bonded with the incredible unicorn in the Friendship Ring. Fallon regrets that her parents did not show up for the special ceremony but accepts the fact that they have their own separate lives now. Fallon's parents are not the least bit pleased that their daughter runs with the Pack as a Jewel Rider. While growing up there was a fierce rivalry between Fallon and Gwen, both being strong-willed girls. But since bonding with Moondance, she has pledged an oath to serve the Princess and are now the best of friends. Fashion & style Like everything else Fallon does, she shows a strong flair for individuality. Fallon never misses an opportunity to show some flair and excitement in her fashion statements. As a Jewel Rider, Fallon wears a special coordinated outfit that sets off her jet black hair, and her compact, sleek physique. She puts her strong sense of style to good use when dressing up for parties and special occasions. At those times when Fallon chooses to look beautiful, she can be stunning, catching the eyes of the young men attending the function. * Favorite colors: Blues, greens, offset by light purples. * Favorite foods: Pot pies, fruit rolls, granola chewies * Pet peeves: Being cooped up in the Crystal Palace, mishandled equipment, trying to be something you're not, lying, bragging. Behind the scenes Fallon was voiced by Deborah Allison. In the early versions of the show, Fallon has been named ''Alexandra (shortened to Alex). She would have also carry a sword and be given another special friend, Sky Dancer, in addition to Moondance (who was originally named Moonglow): "Alex has another special friend, a wild falcon dragonet named Sky Dancer, who only comes to Alex when called. One day while exploring the Forests of Arden many years ago, Alex came upon a nest of dragonet eggs about to be eaten by a huge, slime snake. Alex saved the nest and attended the eggs until they hatched. The dragonets were saved and to this day, they come to Alex when she is in need of a little aerial reconnaissance. The largest and most beautiful of the group is a golden dragonet Alex has named Sky Dancer. Although Sky Dancer cannot talk to Alex, he can talk to Melody (Fallon) who is happy to translate if the dragonet wishes."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive See also * List of characters References Category:Humans Category:Jewel Riders Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:The Pack